Gundam Seed Neko Valkyr
by KarumA-chan
Summary: after strange encounters, Shinn grows cat ears and finds himself vending off alien like creatures who for some strange reason want to kill him.. based on a fic im writting XD eventually ShinnAthrun
1. A troubled cat

**Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Gundam Seed Neko Valkyr**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

I had a crazy idea several days ago... after sketching some drawings I came to the conclusion that I wanted to make this fanfic XD

Hardly any Gundam action, instead neko's XD it's nuts isn't it...

Though there will be mecha like action... just not Gundam style

* * *

" Mommy look! It looks so pretty..."

The young child looked up to the sky and pointed our at a bright light that split up as it ascended down to the Earth below, his mother however quickly graphed the child and retreated back into her house, she was frightened…

as the door closed a crashing sound was heard and fire was visible several miles away from their house, several curious teens made their way to the smoking site in a vehicle, in a area filled with farms, no modern technology and hardly any communication it was extremely rare to see such a thing happen, most people recognized it as something they had seen during the fall of Junius Seven, but it seemed that this wasn't as severe as the crashes that had occurred then...

The two teens walked through the smoking crash and looked ahead of themselves...

"Huwhaaa... who would have ever thought that we would find a meteor rock... seriously we're going to get rich!"

The other boy said nothing, but continued to climb down the large crater, it took them about 5 steps to get to its centre. Both of them looked at the smoky area, waiting for it to clear, however they then heard something... a cracking sound filled the surrounding and both of them backed away a little fearing that something bad was going to happen, what followed was a shadow that jumped one of the teens, the other screamed as blood spattered on his face and soon after it covered him as well...

* * *

**several days earlier**

* * *

"Shinn, open the door please, you've been in there for days... please open up"

Luna sighed as she stopped knocking on the door, knowing that the person on the other side probably wouldn't respond to her pleads... Shinn had locked himself up in his room once again... ever since the war had ended he began to act entirely different from what she was used to... yes he would still be rude and disrespectful at time... but he hardly slept and sometimes it would seem to her that things of the war were still bothering him... and it had gotten worse and worse... it had come to a point when she called Athrun for help, she begged him to try and talk things over with Shinn… however Shinn didn't feel much for talking, specially with Athrun, Luna knew that Shinn hated Athrun somewhere inside, but he was the only person that could understand what he was going through, when she told Shinn that Athrun would come and pick him up... he had locked himself up in his room... Luna sighed once again as she made her way downstairs... Athrun would be arriving any minute, taking residence in a nearby hotel, they were still living in Plant, Shinn seriously didn't want to see the world outside of it... possible not even the world outside of the house, several minutes later she made her way upstairs again, this time finding the door open, quickly she walked inside the room, it was a mess... magazines all over the floor, old clothes, a unmade bed, everything but Shinn, what she did notice was that the window was open...

* * *

Shinn kicked a can over the street, his hands were pressed inside the pockets of his jeans and from his walk you could clearly see that he was thinking and probably was annoyed by something...

Shinn was walking over a small road just outside the city, he sighed as he stopped walking for a while and looked up... probably expecting to see stars or clouds, but he had t remind himself that this wasn't Earth...

Why did he have to talk to Athrun... he never wanted to see him again after the war... and now he was forced again to talk to that bastard, Shinn never thought that something was actually wrong with him... Luna was always worried about him, whenever Shinn was thinking, crying or doing anything else she would come up to him and comfort him, though deep inside he knew she was worried sick... he was rather confused about it... why was Luna always the way she was...

Shinn looked down again and raised his left hand out of his pocket, he switched it over and looked at his watch... he had almost been gone for 2 hours now, Athrun must have arrived by now... Luna was probably looking for him... he didn't wanted to be found, well not yet... the more he thought about it, the closer he came to the conclusion, running away wouldn't solve his trouble, they would only make things worse... at leased some part of him found it exciting... normal life was so boring, that was probably the reason Shinn did such things, whether it was looking for attention in the wrong ways or running away, deep inside he liked doing such things... but this time it seemed he could have gone to far... the thought alone of Athrun lecturing him for running away was too much to bare...

It was then that something else caught his attention as he crossed the bridge...

Shinn looked down the bridge, his eyes widened as he saw a cat lying in the few remains of a rock in the middle of the river, quickly he turned around and made his way down to the side, seeing no choice he slowly made his way into the water and swam up to the cat, the cat almost slipped of the side of the rock and was almost taken by the curd, though it was quickly graphed by Shinn and was taken ashore...

Shinn sighed as he sat on the pavement shore, his feet still in the water, he looked down to his clothing, he was soaked... he hoped that he wouldn't get sick over this...

What worried him more was the fact that he had to explain himself to Luna... and worse even Athrun, he then looked to his side as he saw the cat shake itself before sitting down and licking its paws, it was a unusual cat though... its blonde fur was beautiful together with the orange like stripes that covered its body, Shinn slowly got up and stretched when he heard a voice behind him... his smile slowly faded...

" Shinn what... you're soaked, what the hell have you been doing!"

When he turned around he saw Athrun standing outside of a still running vehicle, Shinn sighed before answering

"I saved a cat from drowning..."

"What cat..."

"This cat..."

Shinn turned around, looking at his side but nothing was there beside a wet spot and several wet footprints...

"Aah... it ran away..."

Athrun sighed at the boy standing in front of him... although Luna had called him up while being super worried Athrun saw nothing in him that would make him believe that something was actually wrong... but then again Shinn was pretty good at hiding his true feelings towards things... in some part Athrun believed Shinn to be a kind of like him...

"It's alright Shinn, let's head back and get you some dry clothes... I wouldn't want you getting sick and Luna's worried about you..."

"As if you would care..."

Shinn muttered this under his breath, not letting Athrun hear that last comment before walking up the hill and towards the car...

* * *

Shinn sighed as he threw his wet clothes on the floor before heading off for a warm shower, Athrun and Luna were down stairs probably talking things over, he didn't wanted to hear so he scarped the idea of listening in on them, hat he did know was that Luna probably didn't buy it when he said that saved a cat from drowning, heck she would probably think he tried to kill himself by jumping of a bridge...

"Why does he have to be here..."

Shinn pondered to himself as he turned the knob and let warm water run down, he stood there for what I might have thought of as minutes, thinking about things, that was until he heard a knock on the door from behind...

"Shinn, are you alright, you've been under there for two hours now..."

Shinn quickly stopped the water from flowing and stepped out of the tub, grapping a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he walked up to the door and opened it angry

"I don't need you to check on me as if you're a babysitter... just go away!"

he then closed the door shut again and waited for the footsteps to move away from him, he then leaned against the door and slid down to the floor, looking at his hands...

"Why... do I always do things like that..."

When Shinn came downstairs later, Luna ordered him to get some groceries, Athrun joined in, he wanted to talk to the youth... Shinn knew this of course... but didn't feel much for talking, as they left the house to go to a small grocery store neither of them said a word, they walked back with 3 bags, Athrun carried two of them and Shinn held another one in his hands, Athrun was walking in front of Shinn and stopped walking after a short while, he then asked...

"Shinn, what do you want in life?"

Shinn stopped walking as well... he looked at the other persons back, but grunted because not even he knew the answer to that question... he didn't know what he wanted in life... he hardly had anything left to want, because that was all taken from him too quickly...

Shinn tried to look at something beside Athrun's back, he scanned the pavement before him, looking for something to distract him and then heard a soft meow, he turned around silently and smiled slightly when he saw the same cat he saved from drowning standing in front of him, he looked over his shoulder again seeing that Athrun had started walking again, ignoring him... with an annoying look on his face Shinn turned back to the cat, the cat meowed a few times before running up to him, Shinn thought the cat was planning to jump on him so he wanted to kneel down for it, what happened then was unexpected, the cat jumped and Shinn could see a mild glow surrounding the creature before it disappeared into his stomach, a strange feeling the developed through his system as he dropped the grocery bag and tried to clutch his stomach, however he felt himself lose balance and before he even hit the street he lost consciousness as his eyes slowly closed, his pupils shrank down to slits...

Athrun was a little up ahead, he had started walking again after asking Shinn his question, he then knew partly what bothered the youth when he didn't receive an answer, he had asked him this before in battle... but even then he couldn't answer, it was when Athrun heard something hit the floor that h turned around, when he saw that Shinn had collapsed he quickly dropped the two bags and ran up to him, turning him over and checking his pulse, he was still alive but when Athrun felt his forehead he found out that Shinn in fact had a high fever, Luna's house wasn't far away so he picked Shinn up and started to run back to the house...


	2. A panicking cat

**Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Gundam Seed Neko Valkyr**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Time for the next chapter, thanks for all your reviews

I have another Gundam Seed Destiny Shinn fic in the making, no Gundams instead something similar to Air and Kanon, so comedy, mystery, romance and drama!

I would like to make notice to everyone that I made drawings of Shinn's upcoming armour, also including the tatoo's that will appear on his body, they're listen on Photobucket (cant link so google it if you do not know that image hosting site)

On their site search for –KarumA-, which is my nickname and it will bring you to my photo album, where the sans are listed in the Gundam Seed Neko Valkyr, album, the drawings were done by me, remember I don't own the characters but I do own this armour design which I am using in my upcoming manga project, Valkyr Neko Chronicles, title will maybe change

But first chapter 2!

* * *

"**Shinn, what do you want in life?"**

Shinn slowly opened his eyes as he felt a cloth being pressed on his forehead, after his vision returned to normal he slowly tilted his head to see where he was, however he didn't see any surroundings instead he looked straight a pair of green eyes, when he tried to pull away however he felt Athrun's cold hand run up against his cheek, his strong grip made sure that Shinn didn't pull away from him, Shinn closed his eyes again slightly as he felt Athrun's hand make way to the side of his face before moving away from him, Athrun sat back, he was sitting at the youth's side who was lying on the cough, pressing a cold cloth against his forehead every five minutes to try and get his fever down...

"You're fever is finally lowering... you were an idiot, swimming with your clothes on, specially after walking around while wearing them..."

Shinn tilted his head up again, looking at the ceiling again when he muttered

"But if I didn't... that cat would've drowned..."

Speaking of cat, Shinn wondered where it had gone... what did happen before anyway... he found it hard to remember... did he get a fever and collapsed...

For a split second Shinn thought of what had happened, he remembered a cat running up to him, but after that nothing... he tried to remember more but then Luna walked in with a cup of warm soup, putting it on the table, Shinn assumed that it was for him, so he slowly sat up and grapped the bowl, he pulled the blanket around himself as he pulled his knees up, Athrun started to take the other bowl with cold water together with the cloth to the kitchen, taking one last glance over his shoulder as he moved out of sight...

Athrun said nothing but Luna could see that he was thinking, curious and yet worried she looked at him...

"Athrun..."

Athrun blinked and looked back at Luna, who sighed

"Athrun, you always go quiet when you're thinking things over, always shutting yourself from your friends... tell me, tell me what's on your mind... please"

Athrun looked at the dishes lying in front of him

"Would, you mind... if I take Shinn back to Orb?"

Luna was surprised, Shinn would never want to go there... it would be an almost impossible task...

"Why? Why can't he stay here?"

"If he stays here, he will never get over his trouble... besides if he only talks to me, nothing will change, Lacuss and Cagali are having a council meeting at Orb and it would be good for him to be there as well... what do you think Shinn... would you come with me?"

Luna turned around seeing Shinn standing in the doorway, blanket still wrapped around his shoulders as he was holding an empty bowl with a spoon in it, he turned his face away, showing an annoyed expression before answering...

"I don't care... even if I said no you would take me with you, wouldn't you..."

"Yes, I would..."

Shinn narrowed his eyes as he started to think, Orb... why did he have to go there again, he thought he closed that chapter when he was standing at the memorial again with everyone after the battle... he then thought he would never go there again, most likely thinking he could lock himself up and let himself rot away in loneliness... apparently he had no choice in this... non at all...

Shinn walked up to the counter and placed the bowl down on the pavement before making his way upstairs without saying anything, Luna quickly hurried after him, stopping at the stairs...

"Shinn, where are you going?"

Shinn continued walking as he answered

"Shower..."

Before slamming the door of his bedroom shut...

* * *

It wasn't because he was feeling angered that Shinn suddenly decided to take a shower, he wanted to be alone... why couldn't he rot away on his own and not make people worry over him... he had done so many bad things in the past... worst of it all, he still considered that he was fighting on the evil side without even knowing it...

At leased here he could think... here he could cry and do whatever he wanted to do... without anyone interfering with it...

Slowly he pulled off his shirt and threw it in the laundry basket.

that was when he noticed a difference placing his hands on his stomach he looked down, rather confused and a little shaken... remembering himself that he never got a tattoo or never even thought about it... a almost complete circle surrounded his bellybutton now, in a round V shape, small triangles stuck out on its sides and the bottom (see scans for a clear view on this), it was entirely red, red like blood, with his fingers Shinn carefully stroked the symbol, until a shiver made its way down his spine, signalling him to warm himself up, he then took off his pants and boxers and stepped under the warm water...

It was only after the shower that Shinn actually realised how tired he was, he still pondered about the symbol that appeared on his stomach, carefully he sneaked to his room, first checking if Luna wasn't around before shutting the door locked, Shinn put on some boxers and a lose T Shirt, he sighed when he closed the closet door behind him and clutched to his stomach as he turned around, a heavy pain sting started to from through his body and before he knew it he dropped to his knees gasping for air as he noticed that the room had started to swirl around his vision, slowly he fell over to his side and before his vision turned black he started to remember where such a thing had happened before, but it was too late to think it over now, he thought were abruptly interrupted with darkness...

"Shinn, time to get up, remember you have to pack, Athrun's picking you up this afternoon!"

Shinn slowly opened his eyes as he was greeted by a faint light of the sun shinning into his window, he yawned as he slowly sat up, still ignoring the knocking sounds on the door beside him, he yawned before turning over to the door...

"Luna... I'm up, stop making such noises... you'll anger the neighbours..."

for a moment he would swear that he heard Luna swear before he heard her go downstairs, Shinn slowly got up, the first thing he noticed was that something felt wrong in his pants, although Shinn was still a kind of sleepy head, he ignored the strange feeling and started to head to the bathroom first instead, howver when he looked in the mirror he almost screamed, quickly he covered his mouth with his hands before looking at his reflection surprised and a little frightened, then slowly one hand started to reach up and touched whatever was sticking out of his head, he pinched it and yelped in pain when he did, it was the that he noticed that something was wrong, very wrong...

Removing his other hand form his mouth he started to investigate these two things, the more he thought about it, the more the started to think that they resembled cat ears, however Shinn couldn't care less about what was sticking out of his head, as long as it would go away, but the more he pulled the more he hurt himself and eventually he gave up... he figured clipping them off would only cause more pain, more than he could bare, he looked at himself annoyed and noticed his ears dropping down, they seemed to move along as well... which meant they were connected to his nerves, which would mean that he couldn't get rid of them normally... they sprang up again when he noticed something weird in the back of his boxers again, slowly he looked down and stretched the side out, without warning a short black tail sprouted out, it scared the hell out of Shinn who tumbled over and fell on his back, he rubbed his back before turning over on his knees as he looked over his shoulder at the short tail which started to wiggle around...

"You got to be kidding me..."

slowly he got up and ran to his bedroom, he heard footsteps and before they could find him he locked the door to his bedroom, moments later he heard a knock on the other side

"Shinn, Athrun will be getting here in about 30 minutes, hurry up will you..."

Panicking Shinn laughed a little before answering, how was he going to hide these ears and this tail...

"Aah, Yes ill be down soon, I only have to get dressed now..."

when Luna's footsteps were gone panic struck poor Shinn like lighting in a tree, running around his room he first tried to get dressed, tucking his tail back into his pants, then he found that he had to wear a hat of some sort, however since he had zero in his property he snuck into Luna's room and continued to look there, after a little while he found a green hat, which he could pull over his head, pushing his ears down, then he ran back to his room, continued packing on a fast speed and walked downstairs with the small suitcase, Shinn didn't own much clothing, he tried to work before, but found out that trouble making was way more fun, let alone his rudeness got him fired tons of times, the money they earned from the government was barely enough to afford things with, for this reason Luna was working part time, it still amazed Shinn how well she could adept into society, but this wasn't something that concerned him now... whether he should tell the two of them about it, he wasn't sure... he didn't know anything yet himself and found it wiser to keep it a secret...

5 minutes later Athrun arrived, he looked at the youth rather surprised, never figuring that Shinn would be a hat wearer and soon after both of them left, Shinn thanked God that Luna didn't recognise her hat...


	3. A sleepy cat

**Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Gundam Seed Neko Valkyr**

**Writer : Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Time for chapter 3 D thanks for all the reviews etc.

* * *

whenever it would be night outside I would open my window and sit in the opening looking up to the sky, no matter what plant would look like at night I would imagine looking up at the stars, even if they weren't there, sitting there I would always think about you and what your last words meant...

Always I would think about the love you gave me and promise I made... Stellar, will I ever fall in love again...

* * *

Shinn stirred a little, he was dreaming again, however instead of plagued nightmares he had a dream about something else, it was a good dream, a memory of a long time ago that had occurred before his family had been whipped away from the planet, it was during fall when his sister and he had been playing around with the fallen leaves as his parents set up the picnic table...

This dream was making him feel kind of warm from inside, something he had not felt before in a long time, however it was when he felt a nudge that he slowly woke up, Shinn didn't wanted to wake up, he wanted to stay with his family, before he would return to a world where he would be alone...

He snuggled further into whatever he was lying on before he felt a nudge again, slowly he opened his eyes and looked up, he didn't se things entirely clear but he could make out green eyes and blue hair. _Beautiful..._

Athrun sighed and looked at the youth below him, he felt a little uncomfortable with the way he was lying on his lab, though eh didn't have much time to enjoy Shinn's sleepy face, they had to get up and leave the craft

"How long were you planning on lying on my lap..."

then something tingled inside Shinn's mind, a second later as if he had just been awakened with a bucket of water he jumped up, blushing a little he started to shout out... or at leased tried, he still had his seatbelt on him and quickly fell back in his own chair, the stewardess next to them laughed and she untied Shinn's seatbelt, Shinn quickly stood up and stomped out of the aircraft, Athrun merely sighed

* * *

when Athrun walked into the luggage retrieval room he saw Shinn standing near the exit, Shinn already had his bag in his hands, Athrun grapped his own bag and walked up to the youth, Shinn's expression was still flushed as he started to mumble something...

"Ano... about what ... happened in the..."

"It's alright, you fell asleep and apparently had a nice dream..."

as they walked to the exit they overheard a message being said through the intercom

**...Orb airlines would like to inform you that all flights destinated in outer orbit that are scheduled for launch tomorrow have been cancelled, if you have flight tickets please report to the main help desk where you will have your flight tickets refunded for the same price...**

Though they didn't think much about it and continued outside, avoiding the massive crowds of angry tourists and businessmen that were complaining about their flights being cancelled, soon after they came outside, Shinn looked around, it had been a while since he had been to Orb, the first thing he did was look up with his eyes closed and inhaled the fresh air, he then opened his eyes seeing the clouds above him, first thing that struck him however was a taint of sadness, the only times that he was in Orb were times that he experienced either sadness or anger, both of them however showed him how much of a failure he was...

"Shinn, what're you doing! Hurry up!"

Shinn blinked and lowered his face, Athrun had walked up ahead and was already sitting in a vehicle, apparently he owned it... Shinn frowned as he looked at it's model, it looked more like a black Lamborghini to him, he never figured Athrun as a kind of person to drive something flashy like that, but before he would start discussing such things he picked up his pace and soon after landed inside the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt while Athrun drove off, Shinn figured they were heading to meet Cagali, it made Shinn a little nervous though, he had not seen Cagali ever since the whole Orb ordeal, in fact he had not seen her after he had tried to kill her and it made him wonder how she now thought about him, she would probably hate his guts, like many others... he figured he would just have to suck it up and live with it for the moment...

* * *

Shinn merely sat back and looked at the clouds as they were driving, the only time he looked down again was when he noticed the vehicle stop, as he looked over to his side he could see that they had stopped at the Athha mansion, it was quite big to begin with, he noticed Cagali standing up at the doorway, when their eyes met he immediately broke contact with hers and got out of the car, he waiting for Athrun to walk up first and slowly followed him, as they walked up the stairs Cagali started to run down and hugged Athrun, Shinn frowned as he wondered what their relationship was... Cagali simply looked at Shinn for a few seconds before walking inside...

When they entered the hall Athrun and Cagali started to talk to each other, talking about what was going on, how Kira and Lacuss were doing, simply put Shinn felt like a fifth wheel at that time... still wondering what he was even doing here, Cagali had told Athrun that he would be staying in his usual room before she turned to Shinn, whether it was because h was silent or because she simply hated the youth she looked at him with disgust in her eyes before telling him...

"What are you here for Shinn..."

Shinn didn't answer but soon after he felt pain again the left side of his cheek, Cagali had slapped him across the face and looked at him angered with tears in her eyes, Shinn didn't respond...

"Cagali!"

Cagali then walked off, Athrun soon followed her, leaving Shinn alone in the hallway

* * *

as the moon shinned through the window Shinn found himself drifting into his own thoughts again, he had been sitting against the side of his bed on the floor for hours now, his suitcase lying on his bed unopened, he looked at the hat he had in his hands, his cat ears pointed downwards and his tail had escaped from his pants and was now lying still on the ground, slowly tears started to erupt from his eyes and they slowly dropped down hitting the cotton fabric of his hat, Shinn started to cry as he muttered to himself the question... why was he here to begin with...

his thoughts however were interrupted when he saw a bright light in the sky, much like a falling star but slightly different, slowly he got up and walked to the window, putting one of his hands against the cold glass he looked at the sky as he saw more lights appear, it looked familiar...

after thinking Shinn found out where he had seen them before, it looked as if people were fighting up in outer space, but why... it was then that he noticed that some of the lights were coming down, spreading out and disappeared from his viewing point, Shinn turned around and turned on the radio, if something was going on, the radio would inform people about it, unless it was an attack...

**... advices people to stay within their houses... until the danger passes... at the moment ZAFT forces are destroying the larger pieces of debris... we advice people to stay within their houses and to not panic... ZAFT forces are destroying the large comet pieces... the smaller pieces should burn up in the atmosphere... **

Shinn sighed in relief, but he wondered why he had not been informed about this situation... he then remembered the intercom message at the air port and mentally slapped himself for not asking what was going on, Athrun should've known about it... it would probably be the reason why Athrun wasn't here right now, he was certain that he would go looking for him, Shinn's ears however rose up when he heard something, he frowned when he realised that his stomach was growling, he had only eaten breakfast that day... he was starving, still clutching the hat in his hands he carefully made his way downstairs and started to look for the kitchen, the mansion was abandoned and no one was still here, everyone must have gone down to the bunkers are must have gone home...

After making himself some sandwiches Shinn carried them back to his room, not wanting to be caught without his hat or without having his tail tucked in, after eating them he put the plate on the ground and lay down on his bed, he didn't feel like unpacking so he threw his suitcase in the corner before curling up and falling asleep...


	4. A comforted cat

**Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Gundam Seed Neko Valkyr**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

Yay time for the next chapter, id like to thank everyone who reviewed for their effort in responding to the story, I am feeling really excited about writing this story right now whoo!

* * *

"How long until they get in reach of Meteor?" 

"Object is moving at high speed, will reach firing range within 30 seconds..."

Lacuss frowned as she turned her gaze back forward, the piloting room was quiet, all beside the whispers from the crew and scientists investigating the current position and speed of the meteor, the room was dark and only the screens of the computers lid things up, Lacus was worried though, worried for Kira and worried for the many people down on Earth

It was several weeks before that she got a report of a meteor passing by Earth, it was nothing of a real threat at the time, it would simply pass by once every 500 years, or so they said, that was until several days ago, when it mad a drastic turn and started to head to Earth, the meteor was big enough to destroy the entire planet and Plant with it, it was then that she decided to take drastic measures, non of the other countries were still willing to work together, they were supposed to meet this evening in Orb but due the drastic circumstances the meeting was cancelled and a emergency plan was made, she had taken off with Eternal, informing Kira about the meteor as soon as she heard that it was heading down to Earth, Athrun however was unreachable until several hours before, she did not wanted to call her, Kira would've been able to finish this threat alone but Kira insisted that Athrun were to come, mostly because he had to know about the situation at hand and what way better than in the battle itself, Kira also wanted Shinn to join their side, but when Athrun showed up he had told Kira that it wasn't the best choice to make at the moment

"_Lacuss..._"

Lacuss blinked, she had been thinking too much for the moment, quickly she turned to one of her crew members, who quickly turned to her and spoke

"10 second until firing range!"

"Meteor Battleship Grade Beam cannons, ignition!"

Kira and Athrun both nodded as they both activated the Meteor's beam cannons, they had been upgraded for just this once, mostly because it was their best way to attack the huge meteor, Meteor held enough firepower to overcome any battle but to destroy a thing of this mass it required more than just this, much to their relief the other countries gave them permission to upgrade it but only to destroy the upgrades afterwards, if it were to fall into the wrong hands things could get drastically out of control and to make sure that no country was too overpowered Lacuss agreed on the destruction of Meteor's upgrade, Athrun sighed as he heard the beam cannons load up, a soft buzzing sound ringed through the cockpit as he saw energy forming in the cannons

"8 seconds until firing range!"

"7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Launch!"

Both pilots pressed the firing button and were caught back from the massive force that released from the two beam cannons, as both stabilised their position they could see 4 energy beams heading to the meteor, both hoped it would be enough to overcome this threat and destroy the rock once and for all, back in Eternal the crew was observing the speed of the 4 beams, the meteor and beams were simulated on a screen, together with the meteor's course, a small count down was shown between the two, it would turn to zero once both of them collided, however it was when the counter hit 4 seconds that a red light started to burn

"Abnormal movement detected from Object one! It changed course!"

Lacuss grinded her teeth as she turned to her colleagues

"Reload Meteor Beam cannons for second fire!"

"Too late!"

"Target hit!"

back in outer space Kira and Athrun already noticed that the meteor had changed course, when the four beams hit the target it still left a large piece in tact and several smaller ones that started to speed up due the impact, both quickly evaded the smaller pieces taking out as many as possible that was until Athrun informed Kira that they had to focus on the larger piece because it was still capable of destroying a large part of the planet, the smaller ones would burn up and disappear while the larger one would still crash into the atmosphere, both of them quickly loaded up Meteor's boosters and launched themselves towards the larger piece and as they got close within range they let lose Meteor's missile launchers, the small rockets quickly made their way across the surface blowing up the larger piece into smaller ones and as the centre passed them Kira let out a last blast from his rail guns and plasma cannons destroying the larger pat, both were exhausted when the battle ended and worried about the damage it would bring to the lower world, the smaller pieces of debris glowed up as they entered Earth's atmosphere, giving off a small light show in various different colours and the two units made their way back to Eternal...

* * *

Shinn's ear stirred as his eyes slowly opened, it wasn't the sound of the radio that had awakened him but something else, he heard something and as slow as his ears started to rise up he sat up, he looked at the small alarm clock next to his bed and it almost amazed him that it was almost 12 o'clock, his ears bounced again when he heard a knock on the door then without hesitation he quickly ducked under the covers to hide them as he saw the door being opened, when he looked up he saw Athrun in the doorway looking at him rather confused and astonished, after a short gaze Shinn wrapped the covers further around himself and gave Athrun a look that expressed a question for his arrival, Athrun however crossed his arms and walked right into the room, stepping over the several empty dishes that lay down on the floor, Shinn simple glanced and made sure that his ears or tail weren't exposed, he clutched the blankets tight around his head as he saw the youth walk past him to the radio and yawned when Athrun turned it off, it was then that he remembered what was in fact going on in the outside world and that he still had questions to ask regarding the situation at hand, Athrun still had his back turned to Shinn as he began to speak 

"You're a real sleepy head you know that... be sure to take those dishes back to the kitchen before you eat breakfast, I already made some, it's getting cold..."

"Why don't you just bring it here?"

"Because I didn't take you here to rot away in a room like you were doing back on Plant..."

Shinn grunted as he tightened his grip around the blankets that surrounded him...

"Why... Why didn't you say anything...?"

Shinn mentally cursed himself when he heard these words slipping his mouth, it wasn't because of the question it was because of the way his voice had sounded, almost pleading in some sense and sad... something he never wanted to show to anyone...

"You weren't feeling well the last coupe of days... I figured it would be better for you to rest rather to get inside a cockpit and fight, it wouldn't do any good for you anyway... you cant adjust to normal life because of the war, for this reason I am not letting you back inside a cockpit either..."

With that Athrun left, leaving Shinn to ponder to himself angrily because of the older teen's decision, right before Athrun left however he turned once more and said:

"Breakfast is ready, get up..."

With that he closed the door behind him which moments later collided with Shinn's pillow...

* * *

moments later Shinn came downstairs for breakfast, Cagalli was nowhere to be found, much to Shinn's delight, she would be the last person he would want to see, Shinn sat down at the large table as he looked at the food that stood before him, it reminded him a little of home, and before he even realised what he was doing he was lost in thoughts again, until Athrun walked into the room with a package of orange juice and slowly filled Shinn's cup as well as his own, immediately his gaze fell on the hat Shinn was wearing again and he sighed as he sat down... 

"Again that hat..."

He raised the cup to his mouth and started to drink as he glanced at Shinn who was glaring at him for his comment...

"It's just an opinion..."

an with that he turned his attention to the newspapers, who's headlines of course was filled with reports of the meteor sightings, several larger pieces had indeed spread out over the planet, but no major damage was done, which was sort of a relief as he thought of the terror that Junius 7 had brought them, he looked up again at Shinn who had started eating, although he tried to do it very formal, it was obvious to Athrun that Shinn wasn't comfortable with the situation and he became annoyed by the way the youth was handling himself

"You don't have to be so formal... you can act like yourself if you want to..."

Shinn looked up surprised and for a moment Athrun thought he saw movement coming from the hat but he quickly shook it off as Shinn started to eat in a more common way and started to sip more of his juice before he continued to talk

"You used to live here on Orb right..."

"You know I used to live here on Orb, it's a fact... you say as if you weren't sure about it..."

"Where did you live?"

* * *

It was later that afternoon that Athrun and Shinn were walking down the streets of the outer neighbourhoods, as Athrun looked in front of him he could see Shinn feeling agitated about the whole situation, however Athrun thought it would be good for the youth to come back to the place, to be able to say goodbye to the house he used to grew up in, mostly because Athrun already knew where Shinn lived, he had looked up that information when he was on Eternal, he had asked Lacuss to look it up for him and she had given him the information about Shinn's life in Orb, however the neighbourhood was almost abandoned and was soon to be demolished, if there was a time to visit the place it would be now before it disappeared from the ground, at some point Shinn stopped walking and Athrun walked up to him, looking to his left he could see a small two story house, the windows were mostly sealed off with wooden planks but several windows remained, iron fences surrounded the building and the garden was filled with weeds, Athrun looked at Shinn who had a mere expression of terror on his face as he saw the fences and the state of his previous home, Athrun put his hand on the youth's shoulder and looked at the youth amazed as tears fell down his cheeks, Athrun felt slightly uncomfortable at this sight, Shinn had always looked like a strong person, an angry person but deep inside he was crying, before he even knew what he was doing he whipped one of the tears of the youth's cheek who in return turned around and pressed himself into Athrun's chest where he started to cry more loudly, Athrun merely placed his hand on the youth's back and slightly rubbed it as he reassured him that everything would be alright 

As time went on both of them settled down on a small crumbled wall just outside the house, Athrun had moved away the fences so that both of them could slip inside, first they had walked through the small house, Athrun had to hold Shinn's hand the entire time, mostly because the youth felt frightened to come back to such a place and because he was constantly shaking, several lose objects were still spread out over the floor, most of them were broken but Shinn had found a small crumbled photo of himself and his family, something he had thought he lost when he left to Plant, the back held a short message from one of his family members

_Remember that I will always love you_

Shinn was still holding it in his hands as he still looked at the happy faces of his family, Athrun had looked at it as well and finally realised that Shinn had a younger sister, not only that he realised that Shinn looked quite different in the picture, mostly because his face now showed more secrecy and sadness than back in those cheerful times, Shinn noticed Athrun looking over his shoulder and both slowly started to talk

"Did you know... that my mother would never allow me to sit on this wall... mostly because she was afraid it would break some day... silly isn't it..."

Shinn tried to laugh but only found that new tears had started to form in his eyes, he wanted to rub them away but for some reason never found the energy to raise his hand, instead Athrun stepped in and whipped the tears of Shinn's face, Shinn slowly turned to Athrun and looked at him, it felt nice that Athrun was doing these things, it made him feel warm inside but also cold, cold because he was still confused on wetter Athrun was involved with Cagalli or maybe because he thought the youth was doing this to pity him, something he clearly hated deep within, inside he felt it wasn't right to ask such questions but he had to know... for the sake of his own feelings...

"Ano... Athrun, what is your relationship with... Cagalli..."

Athrun removed his hand from Shinn's face before he started to laugh slightly, he turned back to the youth and smiled, Shinn's eyes widened in astonishment, the smile expressed such kindness and warmth it looked so beautiful in Shinn's eyes

"We're good friends and partners really... why? Did you think otherwise?"

Shinn quickly turned his gaze to the ground and blushed deeply as he started to nervously respond, he could feel that his tail wanted to stick out, but kept it under firm control not to let that happen...

"No..."

Athrun just laughed

* * *

On the other side of the island however a figure started to make his way out of the ocean and onto the beach, he looked slightly human but still it seemed that something as off, his movements were stiff and almost robotic as he looked up to the sky, he was wearing normal casual clothing, however it was ripped on his side and covered with blood, it was also soaked due to the water but he did not care about the state he was in, instead he looked up and sniffed the air, then slowly his mouth opened and he smiled showing the rows of sharp shark like teeth before he spoke with a almost inhuman voice 

"Finally, I found you"


	5. A awoken cat

**Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Gundam Seed Neko Valkyr**

**Writer: Asheron Karuma**

**DONT OWN**

**I would like to make clear that I have the armour design posted up on my photo bucket account, for those who are still confused about how things look like, at the moment I am also busy on drawing screenshot like drawings from the previous chapters, this is the address, just take out the spaces, the designs are owned by me, theyre listed in the gallery called: Gundam Seed Neko Valkyr**

**W W W . Photobucket . C O M / -KarumA-**

* * *

Shinn sighed as he looked over his shoulder one more time as they walked out of the street where he used to live in, he was confused but something also felt calm deep inside him, he was calm over the fact that he had been to the place he had always wanted to go to deep inside, but never gave into those feelings, but also confused about his feelings he gained due to this experience, he looked up at Athrun who was still walking but now stopped to wait for him, Shinn sighed again as he picked up the pace to keep up with him, about 15 minutes later both had settled themselves upon a small bench looking at the traffic passing by.

Shinn hated to admit it but he felt hungry...

though he did not wanted to sound rude by asking if Athrun had anything to eat with him or whether he could borrow any change, slowly he placed his hands on his stomach slightly remembering the strange symbol and the strange ears and tail, he still considered telling Athrun about it, he was still rather confused about it himself and it felt as if they only got in the way of actually accepting Athrun for who he was...

Lost in thought he had not noticed that Athrun was looking at him quite strangely, he wondered if the youth was feeling ill but that feeling soon passed when a growling sound was heard, Athrun laughed slightly as Shinn tried to hide his embarrassed face away from him, Athrun then got up and walked to one of the bakery stores, Shinn looked up as the older teen left and then turned his eyes forward again mentally cursing to himself for letting his stomach growl so loud.

He looked up at the other side of the street where he met eyes with a sort of eerie looking guy, through all the traffic he was starring at Shinn intensively and it made the hairs on Shinn's back stand right up, the guy then started to walk towards him, not even bothering in looking at the traffic and with stiff movements he walked over the street, one car stepped on the breaks abruptly, barely hitting the man as he was greeted by loud shouting and sounds from the horn.

Shinn had started to shake as the guy started to stagger towards him, he slowly got up and looked at him frightened, not noticing that Athrun had walked out of the bakery store to see what all the noise was about, however when Athrun came outside the guy was now in the other lane and with a loud thud got driven over by another car, the guy flipped over the roof and landed on his stomach on the pavement, the white car that hit him quickly stopped and the driver stepped out and had started to run quickly to the wounded man, Shinn was still standing there his hands had rose up to his mouth, they were constantly shaking, as was he, why he didn't know but something about this guy made him lose his mind, it made him feel as if he needed to stay away from him, he kept on looking at the still body on the ground, he could see blood coming from the body and it made him flinch however before he was even able to scream the sight was cut off by someone who had wrapped his arms around him, someone who was shielding him away from the sight

"Don't look at it... it's going to be alright..."

his breaths were still fastened and the shaking hadn't stopped but slowly Shinn started to feel more secure, that was until he heard a scream from behind Athrun and as Athrun turned around to see what was going on he was whacked in the head by something and was now flying through the sky as he landed on the pavement several feet away

"ATHRUN!"

Shinn turned his sight back before him when he heard a low growl and his eyes widened, standing in front of him was the same guy that was hit by a vehicle, he was looking at him in a disturbed way and blood was dripping from a head wound, covering one of his eyes, he smiled showing a row of shark like teeth and Shinn could see blood covering his mouth and chin, it was dripping of him and hitting the floor.

As Shinn looked behind the person he saw the woman driver who had ran up to him to see if he was alright but now a large chunk was missing from her throat, the sight was rather sickening and screams of bystanders filled the street as they fled away, all beside Shinn, he couldn't move, he was frozen in fear as his hands rose up again, covering his mouth as he closed his eyes, the guy was closing in on the side of his head, Shinn could smell the awful breath coming from him, it smelled of rotting fish, his eyes widened as the guy whispered something to him...

"..._I found you_..."

with that a cracking sound was heard as the skin around his arm started to rip open, several drops of blood splattered on Shinn's face as another arm started to come out of the now loosely hanging limp, it was twice the size of the original but held long sharp claws and its anatomy looked more like that of a skeleton, his arm consisted out of two bone like fragments that came together at his elbow and wrist, the space on between was hollow but at the moment blood was dripping off and before Shinn knew it clung into his stomach, Shinn gasped for air as the claws made their way into his intestines and he fell on his knees, barely hearing someone calling his name several feet away from him, his eyes narrowed as he felt a warm burning feeling seeping up from his stomach and he lost track of whatever was going on around him, he recognised gunshots and the creature had shrieked while backing away from the youth, however he rose his claw one last time to give the teen a finishing move, Shinn didn't budge but his eyes widened in shock as blood covered his sight as the claw came down

'_Athrun...'_

Athrun's limp body fell down on the ground before him, on his back as a deep gash covered his chest, blood was seeping out of the wound and Shinn finally found the courage to move, he crawled up to him and looked at his face, it was pale, almost as white as snow and a soft smile was visible across his mouth, Shinn started to cry as he buried his face into Athrun's sleeve and as he heard a soft growl coming from the creature across him he looked up angered.

He saw Athrun's gun lying next to him and he grapped it as he slowly stood up, still shaking as he took aim of the persons still human looking head and pulled the trigger, closing his eyes and hoping that the bullet hit, it missed the first two shots but the third hit him, however soon after the bullets had run out and Shinn looked at the device frightened before getting hit on the side of the head, with a slight yelp he landed on the ground but quickly got up, barely missing another attack in which the claw slammed down at the position he was lying before.

He was now lying on his back and looked up as the guy was now standing above him and growled as a mixture of blood and drool splattered down around Shinn, slowly his head started to split itself open, showing a more shark like face, Shinn looked horrified as the rest of the guys body seemed to leave the human like skin, growing twice his size.

Shinn tried to move but soon after the creature's claw pinned him down on the floor and it's teeth started to click against each other as he looked at Shinn, like a hunter to his prey and he roared as he then struck down, Shinn wasn't looking up when it did, he was looking at Athrun's limp body on the other side of the street, but when he thought he was about to die a burning feeling made its way through his stomach and he grunted as he saw a faint glow, the creature shrieked and stepped away from Shinn who was now grasping for his stomach, the mark started to glow up as he started to float up several inches above the ground, a strange feeling was manifesting itself throughout his body, one that was making him feel as if his nerves were pumping a strange sensation through his body, it wasn't one of pain, heck it wasn't even near pain and Shinn couldn't help but escape a slight moan as light engulfed him.

Strange markings now surrounded his ankles and the top of his hands as they turned into gems, other marking crossed his cheeks and were imprinted up on them as his clothing changed (you want to know how it fully looks like then check my gallery, I have pictures of Shinn's armour there, together with screenshots from this fanfiction story, address listed above, just take out spaces), seconds later he stood back on the ground, hitting his knees as he was gasping for air, his face still a little red due the transformation

The first thing he did was look at his hands as he inspected the claw like gloves with gems on top, he then stood up and looked down to himself, still very confused and amazed about what had just happened, his hat was gone and his tail was swirling loosely behind him, but he didn't have much time to look around, as he heard a roar coming from in front of him and on instinct he jumped, amazed by the height he jumped up to.

He could see the rooftops of the buildings below him and saw how the creature slammed into a building, he then spotted Athrun lying on the ground and when he came down he quickly ran up to him, he carefully picked him up and jumped on one of the nearby rooftops here he lay him down gently, still looking at his friend with anger towards the person who caused the wound, he jumped back down and saw that the shark like creature had menaced to get out of the rubble and was once again setting his eyes on Shinn as it charged, his head shot forward and his mouth shot open.

Shinn however grapped the two jaws with both hands and grunted as he felt his feet making their way into the pavement, he then slammed the mouth upwards and kicked the creature against the chin, blood splattered out of its mouth as it backed away, Shinn the quickly shot forward, piercing his claw like hands through the creature's stomach, purple like blood splattered over him as the sharp nails made their way across the reptilian like skin, he would not forgive it for it's actions, it killed his best friend and it was enraging him and as the creature backed away from Shinn, frightened and wounded but he showed no mercy, he rose his hands in front of him as the gems on them split open, a mass of energy spreading out of them as Shinn spread his legs, the gems around his ankles spread as well and pink coloured flames started to make their way out of the gems.

Shinn placed one hand down on the ground and the other behind him pointed into the sky, he glared at the creature as he felt the energy surging through his body before he took off on a running speed towards him, gliding over the ground, he then took off at fast speed and soared right through the creature as pink like flames surrounded him, crash landing in the rubble behind it as the flames disappeared, he looked up as he saw the creature disappear in pink flames, leaving behind the skin of its former body.

Shinn slowly got up as he heard sirens and without hesitation he ran up to the building where he had put Athrun, jumped up on the rooftop and ran up to the body still lying on the ground, Shinn felt tears fall out of his eyes as he put his hands against Athrun's cheek, his face felt cold and Shinn was afraid Athrun was dead, he started to plead and tried to call out to him

"Athrun, you mustn't die! Please... Open your eyes Athrun!"

it was then that he saw his gems glow up and his eyes widened as he saw that slowly the blood that was covering Athrun was disappearing and the wound was slowly closing, his eyes lost their fear when he looked at Athrun now and a slam smile was forming over his mouth when he saw him twitch a little before opening his eyes, Athrun looked at Shinn rather dazed before he started to mumble

"Shinn... Why... are you crying..."

however soon after Athrun spoke out these words he closed his eyes again, Shinn was now leaning over Athrun's body, relieved and crying out of happiness, he then stood up and looked at himself wondering what he should do next, it was when he heard a helicopter that he came back to his senses, he shielded his eyes as he looked up to the helicopter, when he heard people come up the fire case on to the roof he panicked, not wanted to be seen he ran away from the seen...


End file.
